Ripples of War
by FM Jacquet
Summary: Based upon one of my favorite novels, How Few Remain. When the Second Mexican War erupts in the United States, it's not long before its effects reach the shores of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

I

_Edo Harbor, May 1881_. _The Blue Leaf House _was not the type of place a married man would generally find himself in. It was a seedy, smoke-filled dock-house of debauchery and cheap-liquor, where young, Japanese women with few options left in life would go to whore themselves out to greedy foreign businessmen and sailors. This was probably why Himura Kenshin didn't often find himself there. _My wife would most certainly disapprove _was a nice way for him to tell his friend Sagara Sanosuke that he didn't want to risk any potential head or groin trauma. Still, every now and then, the silver-tongued devil who wore the symbol for bad on his back would convince his friend to come with him. Kenshin would protest, and ultimately they would compromise to sit outside and play Go. At present, Kenshin found himself concentrating with great intensity on the board, not paying any attention to the gathering crowd a few feet away from him.

"Kenshin?" asked Sanosuke, himself becoming more and more curious with the gathering flock of people.

"Eh?" muttered the red-headed samurai, not looking up.

"What do think that's all about?" he asked as he pointed with his thumb.

"Huh, what?" replied Kenshin absent-mindedly as he looked up. For the first time he actually noticed the multitudes of people now gathered by the dock and peering out into the distance. "What the going on?" he asked. Sano rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Idiot, have you really not noticed that crowd until right now?" Kenshin nodded. "Oi. Well, let's go find out." said Sano as he stood up. Kenshin placed his sword on the ground and pushed himself to his feet. The pair made their way through the crowd, Sano pushing people aside rather brusquely while his friend simply moved through the newly opened space, apologizing along the way. When they reached the front the dock, they found themselves watching a ship slowly steam into the harbor. "Hey, buddy," said Sano as he nudged a fellow next to him rather hard. "What's going on here?"

"Oof! There's a new ship from the Americas coming in."

"Americas?" Kenshin squinted and placed his hand over his brow, peering out into the distance and making out any indicating details of the incoming vessel. On the mast flew a flag which he could make out was red, white and blue, but he couldn't see anything of great detail.

"Here, use this." said the stranger, handing the man a spy-glass he had hidden in his robe.

"Oh, how convenient. Thank you." Kenshin extended it and brought it up to his eye, this time being able to see men walking up and down the deck. He also got a look at the flag and saw that it had two red stripes and a single white between them. In the upper left hand corner was a blue field with a circle of stars. He recognized the flag from newspaper articles that extolled stories about the United States and the newly formed Confederate States. The flag was the stars and bars. The ship was confederate. This was further confirmed in Kenshin's mind when saw the title painted along the bow. He could read and speak English fairly well, and so mentally noted the name _C.S.S Old Dominion_ as the ship came into the harbor and made a full stop.

"What's it's say across the side there?" asked Sanosuke. The man in question could speak English fairly well, but was illiterate even when it came to his own language.

"It says _C.S.S Old Dominion_. I believe that means Confederate States Ship." replied Kenshin mildly. Suddenly, a gang plank smashed down from the side of the ship and smacking hard against the stone. Men in light-brown uniforms began to walk down the plank, two rows of four each. At the head of them was a man in a gray uniform and a man in light-brown carrying the Stars and Bars. Kenshin eyes followed the men. Then he thought to himself his powers of observation must be at premium today, for he had not noticed the congregation of men in imperial robes and western style coats and tails greeting them as they marched down.

"Hmm, so this is a diplomatic issue." commented Sano.

"It would appear so. It seems only natural that the Confederacy would want to come here. We've been trading with the United States for years."

"Well, if that was the excitement for the day, I think I've had enough." Without word, Sano turned and began walking back towards the Blue Leaf House. Kenshin followed closely behind once he had seen he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kaoru thumped her foot rhythmically against the soft dirt of the dojo's front yard. She wore a sour look on her face and seemed in a near trance. This had become increasingly common ever since Kenshin had started going with Sano to the _Blue Leaf House_, and no one dared to interrupt her when she was in her mood. No one, except perhaps, a foolish young student of hers.

"Hey Kaoru, what's up?" The enraged women did not respond to the 19-year-old boy's question. "Hey Kaoru, I said what's up?" Again she said nothing. Yahiko Myojin sat down next to her and stared up into her face. "What the hell's the matter with you?" She did respond that time, nor did the conversation did not last much longer after that, Both Kenshin and Sano feared that there was more of the same abuse in store for them when they returned. The furious women arose and greeted the pair as they walked in. Weakly, Kenshin spoke to his wife.

"Oh, hello…Kaoru." Strangely, her appearance turned cheerful as she came closer to him and embraced him.

"I know where you were, my dear." she whispered in his ear.

"You do?"

"Indeed, I do. But don't worry, I trust you. I know you would never do anything to betray me." she said as she tugged him closer. Relieved, Kenshin said,

"Thank you, my dear." He smiled, naively. Suddenly, he felt a hand fumbling with his things. "Dear, are you trying to be…playful?" he asked in a befuddled manner.

"No at all." replied Kaoru calmly. Kenshin's eyes began to open wider as he felt her squeezing harder, and harder. He bit lip and cringed, the pressure slowly increasing. Words came to his mouth, but they remained bottled up, until finally, he muttered three words.

"Please, leave one."

"I just want the women there know they already belong to me." She released and Kenshin crumpled to the ground.

"Yes, dear." he said in a high tone.

"Bad luck, old boy." said Sanosuke mockingly.

"Don't think for a second you get off so easily." Sano looked up and turned his head a few degrees to see where Kaoru was. Strangely, he couldn't find her anywhere. She found him, however, when a piece of fire wood came hurtling at his head from an unknown location. Slowly, Sano dropped to the ground with his comrade.

As the night came about, Dr. Gensai found himself treating two concussions and a case of squashed genitals. The most latter ailment he could nothing about, but the concussions were treated in an appropriate manner. "So what did you do down there?" demanded Kaoru as the residents of the house sat eating dinner. Kenshin finished chewing his bite and opened his mouth before being interrupted by his rooster-headed friend.

"Believe it or not, we were watching a ship."

"Of course." said Yahiko facetiously.

"No, we were actually watching a ship." Kenshin took an opportunity to interject.

"It's true. We were watching a new ship from the America's come in." Again, Kaoru's expression changed to a sunny one, and all aggression towards her husband dissipated. New ships meant new imports, and she highly prized materials from the North American continent.

"Was there really a ship from the Americas?" she asked.

"Yes, the _CSS Old Dominion_."

"CSS? That means it's from the Confederate States. We haven't had one of those in Edo have we?" interjected Dr. Gensai.

"Nope, the Confederate States is still a fairly young nation." said Kenshin. "They only gained their independence about twenty years ago."

"Can we go by and see what they've brought tomorrow?" asked Kaoru, trying not to sound anxious. She had read many dime-novels that told of romantic tales involving southern maidens in their fantastic dresses being swept away by their southern prince charming. She also fantasized about Kenshin as her own prince-charming, coming to sweep her away.

"We'll see."

XXXXXXXX

Colonel Jefferson Davis Ramsey sat conferring with the two other army officers he had brought with him to Japan, Major's Clarence Jackson and Robert Potter. Ramsey usually had liquor on the table when discussing business, but during this particular meeting, it was absent, a sign that Colonel Ramsey was anxious about something. "Boys, as I'm sure you're already aware of, President Longstreet is preparing for the purchase of Sonora and Chihuahua next week from Mexico. I'm sure you're also aware of that President James G. Blaine and the damnyankees are none too happy about this. Blaine has threatened war if the purchase goes through. If he makes good on that threat, we might find ourselves in a delicate situation. There are yankee steamers in the harbor."

"Sir," said Major Jackson. "You said steam-ers. Are we to assume there's more than one?"

"Indeed," replied Jefferson in his near-yankee accent, one which he had acquired from four years at West Point. "Moored about a mile down are two frigates, the _Minnesota _and the _Fitzpatrick_."

"So what's the plan? If there's a war back home, the damnyankees probably won't waste anytime ganging up on us." said Major Potter.

"Yes, Bob. That was the point I was trying to make. Luckily, the boys back in Richmond had good foresight. There's a pair of British ships in the harbor as well. If the damnyankees try to make a move on us, we can fall back on the help of the _H.M.S Surprise _and _H.M.S Ellingson_." Slight smiles were cracked by Ramsey's subordinates, but he knew how to make them wider. Reaching behind his chair, he opened his trunk and fumbled around until he produced a bottle of amber liquid. Whiskey, and not just any whiskey, good Kentucky bourbon. Ramsey pulled the cork out with his teeth and took a swig that sent fire down his throat and into his stomach. He wiped his mouth and then raised the bottle. "To the limeys." he said before passing it around. Before each man drank, he raised the bottle and repeated.

"To the limeys."


	3. Chapter 3

III

"What the hell is this?" shouted Kaoru. Posted to the front door of her dojo was a large paper sign with black ink. In crude English lettering it announced:

NOW OFFERING ROOM AND BOARD TO FOREIGN VISITORS.

VERY REASONABLE PRICE. INQUIRE INSIDE.

Only one name came to her mind. "Sanosuke Sagara!" Sano, who was in the house, immediately shot his head up. Yahiko pointed to him.

"You must be in trouble. She used both your names." Sano let out a sarcastic laugh and stood up to go confront his greatest adversary.

"Yes?" he said quite innocently as he approached the steaming kettle of a woman.

"Sano, would you please tell me what the hell's going on here?" she politely demanded as she pointed to the sign.

"What? You're always nagging me to start pulling my weight around here. I figured I could make myself useful by getting the dojo some extra money."

"Yes, but did you consult me before going through with this little venture? Do you ever bother to use that thing between your ears?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. "I honestly feel like I'm living with fucking children. At least more than just…"

"Excuse me." Kaoru jumped several feet in the air before turning around. A bespectacled man of about thirty was standing in front of her. He wore a uniform consisting of light blue trousers and a dark blue double breasted coat with gold buttons. On his feet were black cavalry boots on either shoulder were gold leaves of some sort that neither Kaoru nor Sano could identify. Upon his head was a slanted cap, much like the one Kaoru had seen French soldiers wearing. "I'm sorry if I scared you ma'am. I'm interested in your room." Before Kaoru could open her mouth to answer in the English she had learned from her husband, Sano took over.

"Right this way sir. Why we go inside and further discuss things?"

"Oh, bully. I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm lieutenant-colonel Will Kiefer, United States Marine Corps."

"Quite nice to meet you Will. I'm Sagara Sanosuke." Sano placed his arm around Will's shoulder into and the pair walked into the house. He had done so at just the right time, for Kaoru hands had stopped but a few inches away from choking him. Again she sighed, and followed the two into the house. She wasn't about to give up.

XXXXXXXX

"Now, Mister Kiefer, what brings you down to our humble little dojo?" asked Sano.

"Well, the Marine Corps allow for officers the option of staying aboard the ship if they wish, but I they want to, they can seek other accommodations while off duty at their own expense. I figured anything would be an improvement after six months aboard that tin-coffin."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to seek your accommodations elsewhere, Mister Kiefer." Kaoru had appeared in the doorway. "I'm terribly sorry, but you see, my mentally challenged brother here put up that sign without my knowing. So you see, we have no rooms in fact." Sano's eye twitched. He didn't appreciate the mentally challenged comment, not that anyone would. More so, he didn't appreciated being called her brother.

"Oh, I see. Well if that's the case, then I'm terribly sorry I wasted your time." Will stood and replaced his cap before gathering his carpet-bag and walking towards the door. A small pouch dropped to the ground from a source which neither Kaoru nor Sano could see. Several large gold pieces dropped out. "Oh dear." He gathered the coins slowly, not noticing Kaoru or Sano's expression of disbelief. "Well, I'll just be on my wa…"

"Mr. Kiefer!" In another sudden mood swing, Kaoru became far more cheerful and polite. "I don't know what I was talking about! Of course we have rooms! Please forgive my oversight!" She took him by hand and jerked him away. "Now, let me show you." Sano could offer no words of restraint.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Kenshin walked slowly down the street with Yahiko. This was not because he wanted to take his time, but rather due to the injury inflicted by his spiteful wife. "Would you like me to hold your hand?" teased Yahiko as they made their way back to the Dojo. Despite being at the age of twenty-one, there were times when he didn't seem to act his age.

"No…thank you." replied Kenshin, catching himself before he could be impolite. "Kaoru is just a little illogical from time to time."

"I don't think that's quite the word I would have chosen. Hot-headed would be putting it mildly. Psychotic would on the right track."

"Well, let's not make things worse. She's bound to have cooled off by now, so we should probably go back before she has time to angry again."

"Good thinking, Mr. Prime Minister." The pair walked in the direction of the dojo, slowly of course. They opened the doors slowly and looked inside. They saw lieutenant-colonel Will Kiefer sitting on the edge of the front porch reading a news paper rather non-chalantly. The two approached with some caution and stared at him for several seconds.

"Hello?" said Kenshin. Will lowered his paper.

"Good day." he replied before returning to his paper.

"Uhhh…I live here. Do you?" said Kenshin.

"For the time being. I'm lieutenant colonel Will Kiefer, United States Marine Corps. I've taken up residence here." he explained in his precise English.

"Taken up residence?"

"Yes, a Miss Kaoru offered me a room here." Kenshin sighed.

"That's missus." he said blandly. "Where is she?"

"Inside cooking." replied the Lieutenant Colonel. Kenshin walked gingerly up onto the porch and it the dojo while Yahiko sat down next to the new house guest. Will paid little attention to him, still engrossed by his paper. It was difficult to get any English publications in Japan, so when he did, he could not be disturbed very easily.

XXXXXXXX

Kenshin entered the kitchen solemnly. "I see we have a new guest." he said to his wife, who was busying herself with a pot of boiling water and a random assortment of vegetables.

"Indeed we do, dear." Kenshin held up his finger and stared at the ground for a few seconds.

"Sanosuke, right?"

"Yes, for once in his life, he used brain and actually managed to produce some income."

"And how much is this gentlmen paying us?" asked the red-haired samurai. Kaoru reached into her wrap and withdrew a large gold piece, holding it in front of Kenshin's eyes.

"Well, I've got nothing to argue with."

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, the various guests that inhabited the Kamya Dojo at one time or another sat around in a circle, eating the stew Kaoru had prepared. As usual, Sano made his snide comments about her cooking, earning him few lumps on the head, to which he had developed a strange immunity. When the unpleasantries had depleted, the attention focused on the quiet new guest. "So tell me, Mr. Kiefer,"

"You can call me Will if you wish."

"Very well then. Tell me about America, Will." said Kaoru. Will swallowed the bite in his mouth and set his bowl down.

"My compliments on the cooking. Well, I come from Minnesota, a city called St. Paul. It's a nice place to live. Gets too cold for comfort during the winter, but I'm used to it. It's a nice state. You can go up north and there's nothing but farmland and rolling prairie as far as the eye can see. Or you can stay in the city and (insert words here.) Then you can take a river boat down the Mississippi river to the south. It'll even take you as far as the Confederacy."

"Do you visit the Confederacy often?" Will removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses with his shirt tail.

"Well, we only opened our borders about two years ago. Things are not exactly rosy between us, and it looks like things are about to get a lot worse. When my father came back from the war of secession, he told me this wasn't over. This was only a prelude to something bigger." No one responded. The entire room was silent, save for some minor chewing sounds. "But don't let me bore you with home-grown politics. I'd like to know a little more about your homeland." As Kiefer's last word left his mouth, there came a ringing from the bell hung on the front door of the dojo.

"I'll get it." said Kenshin as he set his bowl down. He stood and walked out the door in the same strange fashion. It rang again as Kenshin opened the door, and was greeted by a man in a light-brown uniform with the slightest hints of stubble. On each of his collar tabs was a single gold star, and atop his head was another cap like Lieutenant-Colonel Kiefer's in the same color as the man's uniform. The stranger removed it and held it at his side.

"Evening, sir. My name is Major Robert Potter. I'm interested in renting one of the rooms ya'll are offerin'."


End file.
